Darling In The Franxx: Take Back What Is Rightfully Yours
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After having his memories returned to him by Dr. Franxx, And spending his whole childhood as a child soldier at plantation 78. Former Belladonna unit soldier Okami was supposed to be dead, But he survived. And was soon to be transported to plantation 13 to start over once more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Short life in the garden and the birth of the wolf pup named Okami

A/n: okay...after finally getting to watch Darling in the franxx. I am actually impressed at how good it is, I'm only on episode 8 now, So I'll get to finishing up. Now yes, I know that all of you are wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated anything.

Simple:

Major family and financial issues took up my time and had to be taken care of first. My parent was low on money, So I made sure to work hard each day to support her. And a family member of mine has passed last week and I'll be going to the funeral today. So yes, That is why I have been missing in action for so long.

Now this will be my take on Darling in the franxx, In my own way. After reading Darling in the franxx: Homecoming by CulpableGlint.

Note: check out that persons story, It's awesome!

I have decided to throw my hat into the mix as well and give it a shot too. I did a lot of research and have my notes all set, So I hope that I do a good job.

And yes, I know about keijo, I'm not forgotten about any of my other stories, It's just that my brain like to do new ideas the second I like an anime that I find interesting. And mechas are my absolute favorite things! So I just had to.

So with help from CulpableGlint, I was able to understand more on the characters and the emotions that they didn't understand, That was where I had to do countless hours of reading and searching online. But I think I'm good.

-deep breath- okay...here we go.

-the garden-

In an area covered in vast amounts of snow and trees, Stood two facilities. One in the development of children known as parasites, The second, A research hub that towered over and stood watch over the children.

Adults left and right coming and going, Checking on the Children, Or Taking them away. They had no knowledge of the outside world, But what they did have was each other. And so they clung to one another like a family, As they waited for their parents that would in reality never come back for them.

"Name?" Code 15 ponders as Code 16 nods at her with a sweet smile.

"Yeah! I gave myself a name, My name is Hiro" Code 16 now known as Hiro tells her as he then ponders a name for her "And I think that I could name you, Ichigo" Hiro tells her.

Code 15 just held her bear toy tightly as she just looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion at this given name to her. "Ichigo..." Code 15 now as Ichigo muttered to herself. That's when the other children then began to come over asking for a name for themselves.

"Give me a name!".

"I want one too!".

"Can I have one? I want a name".

Hiro smiles as he then began to name each child that was there in their small white room with checkered colored tiles. They felt like they were someone with their newfound names. Hiro then explained to them that names given to themselves would give them a sense of uniqueness since their only name is a code. And thus, His fame among the children of the garden was born.

Every child then spoke with one another about their new name that was given to them.

Well...all but one child who was sitting in the corner by himself, Holding a wolf plush. His code was 300, Code 300 just held his wolf plush ever so closely to his chest, His orange and azure blue eyes shadowed by his grey and white shoulder length shaggy hair. He mostly kept to himself most of the time, Too nervous to express himself to the other children. Something that Ichigo had happen to notice about him.

In fact, Ever since day one when the children were at the garden in there little playroom, Ichigo had always kept her eye on code 300, Although she never understood why she did. But whatever the reason may be, She decided to continue doing so. But today, She was going to finally speak to him. Ichigo then carefully made her way to code 300, She was that the child had his head down in his toy, Breathing slowly with each exhale that came from his nose. Ichigo found it adorable as she smiled at him, As she then proceeded to sit with him and lay her head onto his shoulder. She glanced at his wolf plushie and poked it.

'He likes wolves I guess' she assumed in her head as she then began to look and then play with his hair a bit. However this made code 300 wake up from his nap, As he felt the girl touch his hair. He looked to his side and instantly jumped.

"Agh! W-what are you doing?!" He asked her in surprise. Ichigo just blinked as she then played with her hair a bit "Sorry..." she expressed "I just...saw that you were by yourself all the time. And...I...wanted to get to know you".

"So touching me is your way of getting to know me?!" Code 300 asked her in a bit of anger in his voice. Ichigo then stopped playing with her hair as she looked at code 300 once more "I said I was sorry..." she told him again "But you just...looked so sad by yourself. So I...wanted to...talk to you".

Code 300 wanted to say something to that, But she was right, He was sad when he was by himself. He was angry at himself that he couldn't break out of his nervousness, But here was a girl, Someone who kept an eye on him all this time, And spoke to him. He was happy that she was talking to him, And he felt like he had earned a friend as he waited for his parents. He then started to soften at her as he then spoke to her.

"That's...nice of you to take your time to come and talk to me" code 300 told her "But creepy that you kept watch on me ever since day one and didn't say anything to me then!" He added, Getting Ichigo to giggle at him. "Sorry" She said with a smile across her face "Oh! My name is Ichigo!" She introduced.

Code 300 just looked at her with absolute confusion.

"Name? Ichigo? What's that? And what do they mean?" Code 300 asked her hoping that she would provide him with an answer.

"Hiro gave me this name! Code 16 I mean! I don't know what it means either, But it sounds better than our codes, Don't you think?" Ichigo asked him still showing that smile of hers at him. Code 300 blinked, He had heard of code 16, And he had seen him too. But he never once interacted with any of them and just kept to himself until Ichigo spoke to him. Code 300 then began to ponder a bit.

"Better than our codes huh...?" Code 300 thought out-loud until he then looked at Ichigo with curiosity and asked her something:

"Then...can you give me a name then?".

Ichigo then just looked at code 300, She had finally got the courage to speak to the person she had been watching for so long, And now he asked her if she could name him. Ichigo honestly didn't know how to name him, She wasn't good at it like Hiro, But she then looked at the wolf toy in his hands, And remembered what Hiro told her what a wolf is called. She smiled again and spoke:

"Okami!".

"O..Kami...?".

"Mhm! It means wolf! That's what your wolf is called, An Okami" Ichigo expressed with happiness in her voice, Proud that she was able to name code 300. Code 300, Now under the nickname Okami then looked at his stuffed toy. "So I'm a wolf..." he muttered to himself. Ichigo looked at him, Still smiling as she then noticed the small smirk growing on Okami's lips. Okami then looked up at Ichigo "Thanks" he thanked her.

-three weeks latter-

In the spam of three weeks, Okami and Ichigo had began to bond and grow closer together as friends, She was able to help him break out of his nervousness, And help him bond with the other children. And he was a lot more happier than ever before, Unfortunately today unbeknownst to them would be the last time that they would see each other.

Okami was playing with Ichigo and Hiro, They were playing with the ball that Ichigo had in her possession tossing it back and forth. However when they tossed it around for the 8th time, The door to their playroom opened as two adults; A male and female, Came into the room. The female adult was looking at a chart that had a list of children from codes 225-300.

"Is he in here?" The female adult asked the man.

"Let me see...ha! Here he is. Code 300!" The man said as he then walked over to the three children and placed his hand onto Okami's shoulder, The ball stopping right at his feet. Okami, Hiro, And Ichigo just looked at the adult in silence until he spoke to the child.

"Sorry code 300" the man said "But I'm afraid that you're going to have to say goodbye to your little friends here".

Okami was absolutely confused.

"Huh? Why? Why do I have to say goodbye to my friends?" The child questioned the adult until the woman that was with him soon spoke up with impatience "Enough questions! Now come with us code 300!" She demanded. Okami slightly flinched at her harsh tone, But the man then rubbed his head to calm him.

"Don't let her scare you little guy" the man told him "But you do have to make your goodbyes and come with us, Okay".

Okami still didn't understand why he had to just suddenly leave the playroom, Away from his new friends. He honestly didn't want to go with them.

This however didn't sit well with them, Especially Ichigo. The young girl then walked over to him and stood close to him. "Why do you have to go?" She asked him until looking at the male adult "Will you bring him back?".

The man sighed, He really liked the kids in the garden, But he didn't want to tell her the truth that Okami wouldn't be coming back at all. However before he could say anything, The woman marched over and forcefully snatched Okami's wolf plush from his grip and threw it aside and grabbed his hand and walked to the door, Basically dragging the boy away. She then heard Okami cry to his friends.

"No! I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna leave my friends! Let me go! Let me go!".

The woman just coldly ignored his cries as they were then out of the playroom. Ichigo was absolutely devastated by this scene and she then started to cry as she then looked at the man again. "Where are you taking Okami?! Bring him back!" She asked and demanded. The man could only looked to the side as he saw the toy that was forcefully taken from code 300 as he then walked over to it and picked it up and gave it to Ichigo, Ichigo was sniffling and rubbing her eyes, With Hiro both comforting and helping her until she then opened one of her eyes to see the man holding out his left arm, The wolf plush held out to her.

Ichigo instantly grabbed it from him, Clutching it tightly close, Her sounds of sniffles still being made. The man then stood up, Gave them a look of sadness before heading out as well, However Hiro was curious as to where they were taking his friend.

"Umm, Where are you taking our friend?" Hiro asked "Why do they need him? Are you bringing him back?".

The man turned to Hiro and kneeled to him, He knew that the boy was one of the teens, And he knew how curious he was in asking questions, So the man played it off easily.

"Your friend is just going to be doing a test, That's all".

"For how long will he be gone?".

"I can't say for sure, It's classified".

"Why is that?".

Heh, You are a curious one aren't ya code 16" the man expressed "But I honestly cannot tell you, Otherwise I'll be in trouble. But we'll take care of him. Don't you worry". And with that, The man stood up and left the children. Hiro was upset that his questions were once again unanswered by the adults, But he brushed it aside to comfort his friend Ichigo as the girl kept crying and keeping her hold onto Okami's toy.

-meanwhile-

Okami was still being dragged by the woman, He was trying to struggle, But that only made the woman angrier and even more forceful with him.

"Enough struggling code 300! Now get your act together!" The woman scolded him. However Okami wasn't having any of it. "No!" He shouted "Take me back! I wanna stay with my friends! I don't wanna leave them!".

The woman couldn't take it anymore with the child's disobedience, As she then then leaned down to him and straight up punched him across his left cheek with enough force to draw a little blood from his mouth, But it was effective as he was now out cold. The woman then picked the child up over her shoulder as her accomplice came over to her.

"You could have-".

*slap*

The woman was taken back by the males sudden action as he then took code 300 out of her grip, And pulled out a small white cloth to clean the blood that was on his lower lip seeping out.

"You don't hit children, And you sure as hell don't punch them either!" The man scolded the woman as he gently had the boy's head on his shoulder, Comforting him as he rubbed his back and took him.

-large room-

Inside a large room, Many children were present. And like Okami, They were just as demanding to go back to their friends. Dr. Franxx as well as seven individuals all dressed in black suits, Their faces covered by animal masks, All but one that had the most human like mask out of them. The seven individuals were watching the children behind a black glass window, looking ever so proud at how the children were basically being forced to undergo with the Seven Sages project.

The Seven Sages: Gorilla, Marmoset, Vice Chairman, Lemur, Baboon, Tarsier, And the leader, Founder of APE, And god-like figure of the world: Papa.

The Seven Sages were looking over the children with the absolutely lowest aptitude results. They wanted those with low scores for an experimental test known as the Belladonna unit. The Belladonna unit, An organization of child soldiers that are made to fight and live on the battlefield. Their duty never ending, Their purpose was to die for the adults, No matter the cost, Their mission to kill all Klaxosaurs was the only thing that should matter to them and nothing else.

However they knew that they wouldn't just willingly agree to this, So they hatched an idea. The idea, Was to memory wipe their minds completely, With the exception of their code names. They wanted to make these children learn everything from scratch, They wanted them to be 100% ruthless, Unhesitant, Cold-hearted, Absolutely loyal to their every order, And full of rage. They wanted monsters, And monsters they were going to get.

was ordered to make a special elixir for them that was highly infused with the blood of the Klaxosaur Katze-Chimare. A Klaxosaur with the body of a wolf, But the head of a cat. The things were the size of wolves, But there were extremely rare ones that ranged to the size of a large plantation, With the exception of their cores being in the center of the chest, But hard to reach due to that types cannon pulse, And tendrils.

Of course their were side effects for taking this "Medicine". Once injected into the body, The person undergoes an extremely painful transformation. Their whole left arm turns into a katze-Chimare arm, Becoming black in color with blue veins visible on the black skin, Their fingers become sharp claws with orange fingers, Their canines become slightly sharper and a little longer in their mouths, And they have sky yellow eyes. But the most important part of this, Is the healing factor. Katze-chimare are known for their healing abilities, But they only rarely use it in battle. Their healing abilities are known to heal missing limbs, And organs, However while limbs can be regenerated at any time at a fast rate, The organs for humans unfortunately couldn't, There were no second chances if your internal organs got destroyed.

The Seven Sages and Dr. Franxx then saw the pair bring in an unconscious code 300 as they laid him down onto the floor, The two then left the room of crying and screaming children and went into the room with the Seven Sages and the Doctor. Gorilla then approached them. "Why is code 300 unconscious?" He demanded to know, The man looked over at the woman who sighed and gave an answer "He was acting out of control and refused to cooperate, So I punched him to render him unconscious" she admitted. Gorilla gave a hard snort before turning back to the others, Papa just looked at the children before adjusting his tie, He was going to show himself to get them to calm down and get them to cooperate.

"Heading out to calm them down?" Vice chairman asked.

"They need to be calm in order for this project to fully work" Papa told Vice Chairman "We already have the franxx for them all set and customized, We cannot afford these children to lose their nerve now and refuse to cooperate with the memory wipe program. So what choice do I have other than show myself to them" he stated before making his way to the door and leaving. The other Sages as well as Dr. Franxx went back to looking at the whining children, Dr. Franxx was disgusted at the project, Erasing absolutely everything from the children's minds and turning them into bloodthirsty weapons of war was inhuman. But he was no saint himself, He had done ungodly illegal experiments on others, And the less he forget what did with 002 the better. But he wanted to at least save one of them, True it wasn't much, But it was better than nothing.

The children were still being a mess, However the door opened as Papa made himself known to them. They all looked at the adult who came to them, And they all quickly recognized the human mask that he always wore. Their crying stopped, Their whines to go back to their friends ended, They then gathered around Papa. Papa comforted them with his soft words:

"My dear children, Don't be sad. I understand how you feel about this and how you were forced away from your friends. But fear not! For this isn't a time of woe, But of absolute celebration!" He lied "For you have all been rightfully chosen for a greater purpose in this world! And I shall help you along the way, You have my word".

Children's faces all then smiled and expressed large amounts of joy, Completely unaware that they were being outright lied to, Papa then walked over and picked up Okami into his arms as he then turned to the children, "Come along my children, I want to take you to something that will make all of your worries go away". And with that they did as he had asked and followed him. Seeing him leave made Dr. Franxx leave, As well as the other Sages.

-memory machine room-

Papa guided them from the hallway to another large room, One that had large soft beds in them, And was surprisingly able to fit all of them inside. Papa then turned to the group of children behind him.

"In this room, I shall give you a special surprise my chosen ones" he informed "All you have to do, Is get into a bed and close your eyes. Then I shall give you all your surprise. But you have to have your eyes closed, Understood my children?".

The children all nodded at Papa as he then moved out of the door way as they all walked over to their beds and got into them, After the last one had gotten in, Papa then took the still unconscious Code 300 to the last bed and carefully tucked him in. After he was done, He left and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the hidden room, As the sages and Dr. Franxx were already present in the room. Dr. Franxx then looked at the large array of controls before him, As he glanced up at one of the cameras that was showing the large black machine above the children's heads completely out of sight.

"Are they all in?" Baboon asked Papa.

"Yes" he answered "Every last one,Dr. Franxx , If you would be so kind".

"Yes of course!" Dr. Franxx complied, In his head however he smirked, Because unbeknownst to the Sages, There was a memory restore machine that he kept in his personal office. He made it to look like a medical table to hide it from any suspicious people. As he was starting up the machine, He was looking at the child that Papa had personality carried in his arms, He was still unconscious, He figured that he would be the one that he would restore his memories.

The memory wipe machine then fully and silently started up, And then, In a flash of blue light, it was over. The Sages were pleased with the success as Papa then walk out of the room to greet his new children, He opened the door and gently went over to code 268 and asked her a few questions:

"Hello my child" Papa calmly spoke "Can you hear me?".

Code 268 started to open her eyes, she looked around to see he surroundings, Until her eyes met the masked man before her. "Papa...where am I?" She asked. Papa then placed his hand on her head. "You were asleep my child, You and your brothers and sisters were found here in this room, I don't know how long you all have been in here. Tell me, Do you remember anything?".

Code 268 just shook her head at him "No..." she answered "I don't remember how I got here, Or anyone in this room. All I know is that my code is 268" she told him.

"I see...that is quite unfortunate" Papa expressed sadly "Well, I know what you are my dear. You are my chosen one, All of you are! You are being chosen to protect this world, And I'll do everything in my abilities to help you all achieve that".

Hearing this made the girl happy, She was a chosen one, As well as the others. That's when all of the other children started to awaken as well, All but code 300 Who was still unconscious, Even after his memories were erased. Papa told all of them the same thing he told 268, But when he came to the last one, He was that he was still unconscious.

"Interesting...I'll talk to the doctor to see if he can get him to wake up" Papa muttered to himself as he then made his way back to the others. Everyone gathered around.

"It worked, They don't remember anything from earlier. Now we can begin phase 2. Get them to the helicopters, And transport them to plantation 78. Today they start their new life as Belladonnas". Papa ordered. The other Sages nodded at his orders until Papa looked at Dr. Franxx to inform him of code 300. "Code 300 hasn't woken up, If you can try to get him to awaken. Then get him transported to the plantation".

Dr. Franxx nodded at his orders as the Seven Sages then left him alone. This made him quickly act, As he then made his way to the room to get code 300. He carefully rushed to the room and opened the door to see the other children look at him, They didn't recognize him at all, Then again they never were introduced to him in the first place. He then saw code 300 and he was so happy that the kid was light, It wouldn't be a pain in the ass to carry him.

He walked out of the room with the boy on his back as groups of adults came to pick up the other children and carry them off to plantation 78. As that was going on, Dr. Franxx made his way back to his personal office. "I won't let you suffer the same fate as them, But you'll unfortunately have to go to plantation 78 I'm afraid. I just hope that you can forgive me for sending you there..." he told him as they went into his office as Dr. Franxx placed the boy onto the machine table and started it up, In the same flash, The boys memories were restored. But this time Dr. Franxx made sure to pour some water onto his face to get him to wake up. And it worked as Okami quickly shot up, Face wet from water.

"Huh?! What!? Where...where am I?" Okami questioned until he looked at his surroundings only to see Dr. Franxx "And who are you?".

Dr. Franxx then placed his robotic hand onto the boys head, Muttering two words to him.

"A friend".

A/n: not the best way to start a story, But I'll go into flashback on what his time Was like latter. Hope you like this, And I haven't forgotten my other work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 human dogs part 1

A/n: wow, Already got 2 favorites and one alert. As well as 27 reads. Also the guest, Nah, I'm not dead, Just trying to get my mind back in gear after the crap that has happened to me and my family. Especially my cousins passing. So please bare with me everyone. My other stories aren't and I repeat AREN'T DEAD! I just...need to get my mind off of that, So I'll be writing this. I'm looking forward for your comments if you have any, And I hope that you enjoy this story.

Okami just looked at Dr. Franxx after the man had told him that he was a friend. "You're...a friend...?" Okami questioned. Dr. Franxx nodded at him, His robotic hand still on his head. "Yes my boy, I am" he told him "But I need you to do me a huge favor" he instructed "I restored your memories, You and some of the other children from codes 225-300 are to be sent to plantation 78 as child soldiers. You all had your memories erased so that you would all comply to the Sages orders. What I want you to do, Is go to plantation 78, Pretend like your memories are still gone except your code, I will keep watch on your progress until then. Once you have gained some combat experience, I want you to then show signs of acting out of line. Knowing them they'll discharge you...hopefully. But please, Please forgive me for sending you to this hellish nightmare" Dr. Franxx finished.

Okami completely didn't understand what the man was talking about at all. To him, It made absolutely no sense. He had to know what he was talking about.

"Wait! Wait! What do you mean my memories were erased and then restored? Why did you have to do that? And what's plantation 78? Why did you call it a hellish nightmare?".

"I already told you why I had to do what I did!" Dr. Franxx repeated "But you'll find out soon enough once you get there. Just please play along like you don't know anything but your code! And you'll survive. I'll keep watch on you until I give you the order to slip up on purpose". The doctor then rushed Okami to the door, Ignoring Okami's other questions, As the two then walked out of his personal office and headed to the helicopter that was outside waiting on code 300.

-helipad-

The two made it outside into the cold snowy atmosphere, Where 7 helicopters had all the children, And hadn't taken off until they were all in. Dr. Franxx and Okami were making their way to the helicopter as one of the guards walked over to them.

"Is he ready?" The guard asked the doctor.

"Yes" Dr. Franxx told him "Code 300 is all set, Now run along with the other children. And have fun" he ended. Okami then felt the Doctor release his grip on his hand as the guard then picked him up and put him into the helicopter with the others. Okami just remembered what Dr. Franxx had just told him:

~Please forgive me for sending you to this hellish nightmare~.

That still didn't make any sense to the child, But then again, None of this did. Why was he selected? Why did his memories have to be erased? Why was plantation 78 a hellish nightmare? These questions kept buzzing in his head as the helicopters then took off into the night sky, Okami then looked out the window to see Dr. Franxx just looking at his helicopter, An expression of regret and absolute sadness washed over his face. Okami then looked at the other children that were with him, He didn't recognize any of them at all, And since he was told that their memories were erased, What good would asking questions do. All he did was lean back in his seat and wait until they had gotten to their destination.

-plantation 78-

The ride to the plantation was only about 9 hours away from the garden. To Okami it felt like forever, However when he was about to fall asleep, He then noticed the dome like structure before his eyes. It was black and red in color, With a symbol of a panther on the top of it and it's sides. Okami was amazed by this, But his amazement was soon cut short when the helicopters landed and the doors opened up, Reviling men in all black suits with masks over their faces.

"Come with us!" They said "We have to get you ready".

Then, One by one, They took the children out. Okami was the first out when it came to his helicopter. The adults in black clothing then took them into the plantation. The inside of it was full of dark silver metal high walls, And the floor was cold and hard. The lights were extremely bright as they went back and forth, And there were small cells with a small hole on them that acted as a window.

Okami could see some other adults carrying what looked like a weapon at their hips, But he was uncertain. Just then he and all of the children stopped at a humongous door before them, The door then slowly opened up and raised high above their heads. They were then instructed to head inside of the room. All of the children, Including Okami headed inside as the door then slammed shut after the last child had walked inside.

The huge room was dark, And scary to Okami. But he remembered what the doctor had instructed him to do:

~Just please play along like you don't know anything but your code! And you'll survive~.

"Play...along..." Okami muttered in a hushed tone until the lights in the huge room came on above them, And in front of them on a large stage was none other than Papa and the other Seven Sages. Papa then raised his hands and spoke.

"Children! My chosen ones! You all have been rightfully chosen to help save humanity! And as promised, I shall help you all achieve that goal for you! All you have to do is train both your mind, Body, And soul. And only then can you truly be an unstoppable force against the Klaxosaurs that threaten our world!".

The children all then clapped at papa's wiseman like words, Okami just played along with the whole thing as he was confused by what papa was telling them until the man spoke once again.

"However in order to defeat the threat, One must become the threat itself. So we are to give you elixir injections that are highly infused with Klaxosaur blood. You will gain healing abilities, Although this process is an extremely painful one that will deform your body".

Wait...what did he just say. Did papa really just admit that they would be given a high dose of Klaxosaur blood that would give them both a pro and a major con in the process? Hearing this made Okami's mind slightly more curious as to what papa was thinking. That's when papa let one of the other sages speak, This time it was Lemur.

"Once you have been given your injections, We shall give you the rules of this plantation. Now please, Stand in a line and head to the next door on your left". They all then did as they were told, Much to the delight of the Sages. All 76 children in single file lines were then walking into the doors opened in each of their lines, As they all headed inside to receive their injections. Okami was walking with his line, His mind was racing with question after question.

Why was papa doing this?

Why were they going to be given high Klaxosaur blood injections that would deform them?

Why was he and the others sent to plantation 78, And What was it's-

"Code 300! You're first!" One of the adults shouted at him as he was broken out of his train of thought to see that they had all arrived at the medical room. The huge open walkway inside had passed the child's mind, And now, Only a huge table with medical equipment and some adults wearing white clothing over their mouths and bodies were present. One of the adults then held out her hand to him, Okami just played along and took it, They then placed him up onto the operating table as one of the other adults held a shot with the elixir in hand.

They then gently held him down as they then began to strap him up sightly, It hurt and he realized that it was slightly hard to breathe because of how tight the straps were on his body. Okami struggled a bit to get a bit comfortable, But the adults held him in place.

"Don't struggle okay" the adult holding the shot told him "It's for your own good after all...". The adults then nodded for the other adult to come over and give him the shot, The shot was placed into his left arm, As the infused Klaxosaur injection went into his body. It stung a bit, But they cleaned it up afterwards and gave Okami 4 pieces of candy: two sweet and two sour. That's when one of the adults leaned to his ear and told him:

"Savor It well, Because that will be the last and only "Normal" thing that you and the rest of your brothers and sisters will eat".

Okami just looked at the adult then at his four candy pieces. What did the adult mean by this? However he was then rushed aside for the next child to get their shot. This process went on for about 2 to 4 hours since there were many children, Okami and the children were moved into iron cells that had a small windows in them. The rooms were colored in dark silver, With a single lightbulb above, A toilet in the left corner and that was it. No bed, No blankets, No sink, No mirrors, Nothing.

This didn't sit well with Okami at all, This wasn't what he had imagined that he would be in while at plantation 78. To him, This felt like a nightmare. He then began to think on his situation.

"This isn't my idea of a fun time..." he thought out-loud "This is completely different from my time at the garden with my friends...". Hearing this come from his mouth at the mention of his friends made him frown in sadness. He truly missed his friends at his time at the garden, Especially Ichigo, In fact over the past 3 weeks he spent making new friends and spending time bonding with Ichigo, He felt a tightness in his chest, As well as his heartbeat racing whenever he saw her presence, As well as his cheeks glowing pink.

Okami then thought back to when Ichigo had given him his name, The thought about it made that tightness return once again inside of his chest. He smiled to himself as he then placed his hand on his chest, However suddenly he then felt a huge sharp pain in his body. The pain in his chest only gotten worse, Forcing Okami to fall to his knees, And curl up like a ball as he kept feeling the pain in his chest getting worse.

That's when he couldn't stand it any longer, And screamed as loud as he could. He then felt the pain shift to his left arm, Eyes, And mouth. The pain in his chest then began to spread to his limbs. Okami screamed even louder as his body then began to change.

His left arm was now black in color, Bright blue veins visible on the arm and hand. The fingers now bright orange and now long and sharp like claws.

His teeth, More so his canines were now slightly sharper and longer, Resembling fangs a bit.

Gone were his beautiful azure blue and orange eyes, Now bright yellow in color.

Okami panted as the pain was now over, His chest rising up and down, And his mouth was slightly open as his head laid on the metal floor cover. Just then his door opened up as the adults in black then dragged him by his arms to a room that was the same color as his room, But now a table was in this room as it had a different tool that he hadn't seen in his life. Okami was then strapped onto the table, The boy was too weak to struggle after what had just happened to him. However he saw that an image of the Seven Sages, Mostly their faces was now on his left side.

"Has he transformed?" Papa asked one of the adults.

"Yes" the adult responded back "He has fully turned thanks to the injection".

Papa on his end then nodded his head "Good, Good. Now we can begin with the next phase" Papa then looked at the child that was strapped onto the table "My chosen one, This not an act of punishment. But it is to test your newfound gift that I have bestowed upon you and your brothers and sisters. It may hurt at first, But remember that this act is my glorious gift to all of you".

Papa then went silent as he then nodded at the adult who was at the boys right side. The adult then walked over to the table of tools and picked up a small hack saw, As he then walked over to Okami's now corrupted arm. Placing the shiny new blade upon his corrupt flesh, The adult made sure to put it's sharp teeth into the skin so that it could taste his infected flesh. The sharp pain of the saw caused Okami to instantly shut his eyes and grit his teeth at the pain. What in the world was this adult doing!? And what was papa doing allowing this to happen to him? He called him a chosen one! And this was considered a gift?! To get his arm cut off.

"Do it..." Papa then coldly ordered.

And with that, Without a hint of remorse or hesitation; The adult then started to move his hand, The blade then began to dig and cut into the skin, And all Okami could do was let out cries of pain and slight yelps of some screams.

A/n: short, But the pain isn't over yet. Part 2 will involve the rules of plantation 78, As well as how this plantations Franxx's function differently from the others. As well as some missions too. I would love to see what you think of this chapter, And if you have any comments about it, Then shoot. I really do love the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 human dogs part 2

A/n: just another short chapter. This will be the last one before the main story begins, So please bare with it for now please.

Pain...that was all Okami could feel at the moment when Papa had ordered the adult to not only cut off his left arm, But then his legs, as well as his right arm. He was now nothing more than a torso. However that was when the Klaxosaur blood within him began to fix and regenerate his limbs at an alarming rate. This pleased the Seven Sages greatly, They were happy to see that their Belladonna unit project wasn't a failure in the end. Gorilla then looked over at Papa for the permission to speak, Papa allowed it with a simple nod of his head.

"Good" Gorilla began "We are pleased to see that this project wasn't a failure. We shall check on the others to see if they have healed as well. In the meantime, Keep is updated on results with the healing ability".

And with that the image of the Seven Sages was gone, The adult who cut off Okami's limbs grabbed a cloth and wiped his forehead. He then looked at the other people that were in the room with him.

"Get me the advanced tools" he calmly ordered "This is gonna be awhile...".

-2 years later-

In the spam of two years Okami and the others were tortured for results of their healing abilities. Glass stabbed in hands, Third degree burns on the whole body, Nails embedded into the flesh, You name it, They did it to them. Well, All except using chemicals on them as that would damage their internal organs. They knew those wouldn't heal in the slightest.

The children who were taken away from the garden 2 years ago at the ages of 3, Had all now become 5 years old of age. Their torture from the adults testing the limits of their healing abilities was over...at least...that's what Okami thought.

Okami was in his cell, Just like all the rest were. He backed up into a corner, Holding his body while in a fetal position. He was absolutely terrified of all of this, And even though Dr. Franxx told him to "Play along" with everything. There was only so much playing along a child could do before they would snap. Okami however kept the image of his friends in his head from the 3 weeks that he had been with them, Still holding Ichigo as the strongest of memories in his mind. Her image of her made the pain that he endured slightly go away, As he would smile to himself while in his corner of sanctuary.

However his image of Ichigo was then interrupted by his stomach. Okami groaned in annoyance, They had never been feed food while they were in the plantation. The only food that they had were the four pieces of candy that had been given to them when they had first arrived. 8 of which made sure to save those pieces very carefully, Since one of the rules of plantation 78 was:

[on the battlefield, If your call of hunger begins to grow. Then consume the very flesh that Papa has made you].

While 8 of the former children refused to do this, The rest did without question. Once their healing factor had been a success, Every child was sent back to their cell, Now with a metal rectangular frame and a large butterfly knife in the center of the cell floor. The rules of plantation 78 were as follows:

[you must never retreat in battle, For your enemies death is your ultimate priority. Failure to follow this results in 15 minuets of strangulation. And 8 smacks to the back from a hot whip].

[on the battlefield, If your call of hunger begins to grow. Then consume the very flesh that Papa has made you].

[kill your enemy at all cost, Do whatever you must to destroy your target].

[channel your rage into an uncontrollable force! Become a weapon against the Klaxosaurs].

[if you are wounded and unable to fight, Or show hesitation. You will be punished without mercy].

[your comrades are expendable, Never forget that].

[respect your betters, And especially your leader code 225. He decides your fate! And you shall obey all orders that he or anyone higher than him shall give you without question! Failure will result in your TERMINATION!].

These were the cruel and cold rules of plantation 78. And everyone followed them to the letter. However Okami was the only one who struggled with this, While every child in the facility was extremely loyal, cold, Heartless, Ruthless, And full of rage. Okami was quiet and somewhat calm, However he was starting to show slight signs of acting like the others. Especially when he and Code 225 butted heads.

Code 225 was the beginning in the list of children selected for this project, While Code 300 was the last chosen. Code 225 was groomed to be a leader of the children, And he was to report all orders to the Papa directly. Code 225 was in fact groomed by Papa personally, Always walking at his side, Always having a close relationship with his selected chosen leader of plantation 78.

Code 225 followed the rules of the plantation to absolute perfection. He was the apple of Papa and the Seven Sages eye, And that made him create an extremely high amount of arrogance towards his fellow teammates. He believed that his word was law in the plantation, And if you failed to follow the rules, You would be punished by him personally. Papa even gave him leadership of the whole plantation as a reward for showing the best results when they tested him in private. While he had undergone the painful healing factor test 2 years ago when they first arrived, Papa only allowed it on him once. After he that he had been privately training Code 225 on his leadership skills, Combat, Speech, And reading and writing too! The cherry on top of this; Was that he was given actual love and praise for whenever he messed up. They comforted him and showered him with ungodly amounts of praise and attention. And as his final bonus, He was given a custom personal Franxx to pilot that he had named Mandrake.

Okami was still in his corner until his door opened as none other that Code 225 of all people showed up. Code 225 was now wearing the official Belladonna unit uniform. It consisted of an old world paperboy hat, Followed by a white dress shirt, Green baggy pants, And combat boots and a grey trench coat. Code 225 rules the plantation with a absolute zero iron fist, But he always picked on Code 300 the most since he was the last of the children who were picked for the project. Okami heard the hard footsteps of Code 225's boots coming over to him.

Code 225 then stopped and looked at the pieces of candy that were next to the large knife. He saw that the two sour candies were eaten, But the two sweet ones were still around.

This didn't sit well with Code 225 in the slightest.

"I thought that I told you to eat 3 hours ago!" Code 225 yelled "How long do you plan on this disobedience?!". Code 225 then gave a hard kick into Okami with his boot, Making sure to get him in the head, Which he succeeded. Okami was now on the floor, His hand now on his bleeding head as Code 225 then couched down to him.

"Today we start our franxx training" he informed with a now visible smirk "The creator Dr. Franxx is going to be there to see his robots in testing. So GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND EAT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT!". And with that, Code 225 then left Okami to wallow in his cell on the floor to tend to his wound, Which healed real quick. Okami then leaned up and glared at the now open door to his cell, He then glanced over at the butterfly knife and remembered what Code 225 had just instructed him to do.

He kept looking at the large knife, Hearing Code 225's words buzzing in his ear over and over again. Okami then tightened his fists, Grabbed the knife, And raised it up and slammed it into his left thigh. All the while screaming as he then began to cut his leg off. After he finished, His leg healed itself, And now before him was his old leg. He didn't waste time, But doing this made him feel ungodly ill as he cut into his former flesh and forced himself to chew the skin and raw flesh before him.

-the hanger-

All of the children were now present inside the hanger, With Code 225 standing with Papa at his side with that shit eating smile like always. His comrades were all now dressed in the same uniform as him, Okami was there as well, His mouth and nose still covered in his own blood from eating his own former flesh. He didn't bother cleaning himself, Then again how could they? Some resorted to using the toilet water that was in their cells to clean themselves, But Okami would rather look a mess than stoop that low.

He aimed his eyes onto Papa and Code 225. His eyes glaring tightly at them both with each second, They were raised to love and respect Papa and their leader of choice. But all Okami felt for them was a burning anger. This burning anger soon then manifested itself in a raging fury for the past 2 years.

2 years treated like dirt.

2 years treated like a dog in a cage.

2 years treated like something other than human.

As Okami kept his glare on them, His anger was then swiftly halted as Dr. Franxx came forward on the stand before them. This made Okami widen his eyes, He remembered the old man. And he was hoping that he was there to give him this so called signal that he had told him about 2 years ago.

Dr. Franxx then cleared his throat and began with a small speech. He then noticed Okami in the crowd.

'He's survived for this long. Good, Now I can keep an eye on him with my project' he thought as he then started to speak. "Brave children, Greetings. I am Dr. Franxx. The creator of the franxx robots. I have spent a long time in creating your personal franxx that you'll all be using, These franxx are completely customized for single use only. You will be the first to have absolutely no pistil, But instead your own bodies will be the very power source for these machines. All I have to do, Is install the spine power cable system onto your backs, And then your ability to pilot your franxx can begin!" Dr. Franxx finished, With a narrow expression of annoyance and narrowness plastered on his face.

'God I hate being forced to give those overdramatizing speeches...it makes me sound like a jackass...' Dr. Franxx thought until he then heard the sounds of clapping from the children. The clapping was halted by he Seven Sages as Papa took up his turn to speak to his "Chosen ones".

"Now my chosen ones! Behold! Your weapons against the Klaxosaurs!".

Then the hanger doors behind them began to open up as they went above their heads, They all turned around and were amazed by their new franxx robots. These franxx had the same slim body as a standard franxx, And it's face was shaped however to have the appearance of a gas mask of the old world. The heads "Hair" was in a ponytail, And they all had a long thick antenna on the left cheek for communication. There arms and legs weren't as slender as a typical standard one, But instead were larger and bulky like a bodybuilder.

There weapons were also different from the standard franxx and were as follows:

A javelin bolt gun.

A .950 JDJ caliber rifle.

A 7-barrel volley assault rifle with a custom scope, Full-auto, 3-burst, And semi-automatic features.

Two twin pistols.

A long sword that could transform into a whip.

A tenderizer war-hammer.

The colors were olive green on the body and white on the arms and legs. However what was strange was that their hands and feet were in the appearance of clawed hands and feet. The adults then came out with a large table of what looked like an artificial robotic spine with a black panel lining all over it, And a single blue orb on the top of the spine. They then gestured for the children to come over and get these devices placed onto them as well.

Papa then spoke again "These here are what the doctor has called the Body Spine Power Cable. These special devices are to be bound to you permanently, They are very flexible and can extend when your body grows. They have a thick power cable inside of the center that extends to roughly 13 feet. The cables will then connect to the magnetic plug within your franxx cockpit and you will become the very power source for your special franxx" Papa ended.

The children all then walked over to get their new power cables attached to them, All of them were absolutely eager to pilot their franxx. Okami glanced over at Dr. Franxx before making his way over. The doctor saw his glance, And raised his single eyebrow at him, He figured that now was the time to act. Dr. Franxx then made his way off the stage and over to Okami. Okami was in line to get his power cable, But was then touched on the shoulder by Dr. Franxx as the old cyborg man then gently leaned down to his level and spoke to him in a whisper.

"You have survived, I'm happy that you have made it this far. But I can't get you out of here just yet. Mostly because these fools like to keep an eye on things, But I promise you, That once I come to get you, I'm going to show you something much more than what you have been lead to believe. Also, A word of warning, The power cables that you'll get has 4 lock spikes on the ends, Once they touch your back, They'll stab into your skin and permanently lock themselves into place. Also, What the fool didn't tell you was that once you link up to your franxx, You'll receive a jolt of 28 volts of electricity when you first link up. After that will be a very sharp jolt through the whole body minus the head. You'll also receive double the backlash when you get hurt or worse, Especially if any of you get impaled or have your franxx limbs cut off. I was forced to install that feature! But now is the time for you to act!". He ended before standing up and giving the boy a false angry glare before poking him with his cane to move forward.

"Next time don't glance at me with that look in your eyes! I find it insulting!" Dr. Franxx falsely scolded him before giving him a wink of the eye and walking back to the sages. Okami kept watching the doctor walk back until he then looked back at the adults as he went over.

The doctor had just given him a huge tip on what to expect from this, And the damn Sages didn't mention a thing about it! Okami made his way over to the adults that were holding the body spine power cable for him to wear.

"Code 300, Please turn around and remove your upper garments" they instructed him.

Okami did as was asked, And was now half naked. They then put the device onto his bare back. As soon as the spikes touched his bare skin, The spikes then did just as Dr. Franxx said they would and stabbed and locked into his skin. Okami hen gritted his teeth to make the pain from the spikes go away, But it wasn't enough, But he stayed strong. Dr. Franxx closed his single eye as he saw the boys pained facial expression.

After that was done, Okami was then lead to his franxx. They helped him like they did the rest to theirs, He climbed into the face where the cockpit was. And he saw that something was different. The cockpit had a single seat, And two long joysticks with many buttons in the center. Roughly 10, But thankfully they were labeled on what did what.

Once Okami was strapped in, The adults that helped him told him something like they told the rest.

"Just remember, Whenever you use this. You can't wear any upper clothing" the adult said "It gets in the way of the power cable and magnetic plug".

And with that, They then pointed to where Okami had to press the close cockpit hatch. Okami pressed it, And it then began to close as they backed away from him, Leaving him all alone in his cockpit. Okami sighed to himself.

"Piloting at this age..." he told himself "While I'm grateful for this part...". Okami then slammed his fist into the side of his cockpit "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVED THAT HE DIDN'T TELL US OF THE PROBLEMS THAT THIS WOULD DO TO US! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US? HE ALREADY ERASED OUR MEMORIES! WHAT WAS SO BAD ABOUT US NOT KNOWING OF THE PROBLEMS OF ALL OF THIS, THAT I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM MY FRIEND!".

However his personal feelings were interrupted by one of his other comrades. "Code 300! Hey! Started your franxx already! We can't begin our test run without you!" She told him.

"Hm? Test run...?" Okami muttered to himself before he then realized that he hadn't linked up yet. He moved his back to the magnetic plug as it then started to activate automatically, As it used it's strong magnetic waves to then find and pull out the thick 13 foot cable from the lower end of the back and link up with the machine.

As soon as the instant it linked, The jolt of 28 volts hit his whole body, This made his body and limbs instantly twitched, And arched his body upward and out. Okami let out a hard yelp, And as soon as it was over, He leaned back. Unfortunately he couldn't rest his whole back due to the device being in the way. The franxxs visor then glowed a bright red, And Okami could see the hanger and his other franxx comrades. He then gripped the controls as the front hatch doors then opened up and instantly launched the children into the outside world.

They had little time to be told on how to work their franxx, And were tossed out like a mother bird tosses her child to learn how to fly. They all quickly grabbed their controls and moved them, They placed their feet onto the petals that were below the bottom and moved them.

Some quickly got the hang of it, While half didn't. But they were showing quick signs on control of their franxx. Okami was one of them, He quickly moved the controls to move out the franxx arms and open it's hands to stop himself from falling onto the ground. Okami sighed with relief.

"Jeez! They just throw us out without telling us how to work these franxx?!" He questioned.

"Having trouble? Code 300?" A mocking voice was heard via voice audio.

Okami was able to move his franxx to stand up, As he then looked around to find who had said that, Only to see a franxx in stampede mode, In the form of a Eastern Lowland Gorilla. The animal franxx then stood up and pounded it's chest before an image of Code 225 was shown in pistil form in his cockpit.

Seeing this absolutely confused him. At the garden then were all told about the functions of a franxx, As well as stampede mode if the pistil had tried to pilot the franxx without a partner.

"Huh? Wait...why are you in pistil form? And why is your franxx in stampede mode?" Okami asked Code 225. Code 225 just smirked while he then began to explain. "Easy" he said "Because stampede mode is functioned into our franxx. We all have the ability to use it, And all we have to do, Is access it via the E.D.S".

"E.D.S? What's that?" Okami questioned to Code 225.

"It stands for Emotional Drive System you idiot! You should at least know something, Oh wait...that's right. You don't know a thing at all do you? Hehehehe" Code 225 mocked Okami and was taking great pleasure in it. This only made Okami lose his temper at his leader as he then began to grit his teeth and tighten his hold on the controls. However when the status screen then showed the E.D.S on the left side of the controls, It was reaching in the red negative emotions bar.

[pilot is reaching into the negative emotion! Activating stampede mode].

That's when Okami's cockpit then started to transform into it's second form; The pistil cockpit that was mainly used to pilot the stampede mode of the franxx. The franxx itself then started to morph as well, It's appearance took the form of a Siberian cat. In fact all of the franxx in the Belladonna unit of plantation 78 each had he same animal form minus Code 225. The stampede cat flicked it's long sword "Tail" back and forth as it was now in whip form. Code 225 readied himself as his gorilla stampede form then got into a strong stance with it's four limbs.

That's when Okami rushed at him at full force, Letting his emotions of anger power his stampede mode. Code 225 however was more in control of his emotions while in stampede mode thanks to his longer training. The two robots then clashed, As Okami tried to bite and scratch at him, While Code 225 held him back with ease. He then slammed his gorilla right elbow into the shoulder of the cat franxx, Causing a seriously painful shockwave of a backlash to be sent to the pilots body but twice as painful.

This quickly made the cat franxx growl and violently roar and instantly roll onto the ground in pain. As that was going on, Okami was screaming in agony from the major backlash shock that he had just received. This made his transform the stampede franxx back into it's original form, As Okami then panted heavily from the short fight.

That's when an image of Code 225 was shown in his pistil form still.

"Let that be a reminder to you Code 300! To never cross me again! I'm far stronger than you'll ever be!" Code 225 stated to him before then transforming his franxx to his human form. It's main weapons being a spiked club that transformed into a jagged chainsaw. And with that, He activated his personal franxxs thrusters and left Okami to lick his own wounds. Okami stood up but barely, As he watched Code 225 leave him behind.

"I'll become stronger than you Code 225! Mark my words on that!" Okami promised himself before trying to catch up with the others.

A/n: sorry if this one doesn't make sense. And once again sorry for no fighting yet with the Klaxosaurs. But next chapter will be a time skip and Okami's taste of the old world.

Comments are welcomed. Night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the mission that changed everything

A/n: okay, Last chapter with the child arc. I apologize for not answering any of your questions, As I am trying to pump out more and longer chapters for all of you.

Answering questions:

To guest: I will do my best to update more than just a week. And I'll get to updating Keijo once I get this story rolling a bit. That story seriously needs updates in chapters.

To Cobalt gundam: can't spoil that part just yet. Sorry buddy.

Okay, Once again I am sorry about the last chapter not making sense, But hopefully this one will. Please enjoy.

-10 years later-

Ever since they had received their franxx now known as the name nightshade by Code 225. They had been training and mastering their franxx combat skills ever since for 10 long grueling years. They were punished from time to time for their failures, But since Code 225 liked to pick on Okami the most, He would personally punish him with more darker methods.

Over the course of those 10 years, Okami had began to become more like his brothers and sisters of his plantation...

In battle that is.

In battle he was wild, Ruthless, Cold, Unflinching, And burning with both rage and excitement when he tore into the Klaxosaurs. He always smiled wide when he got into fights recklessly, But his reckless actions were what killed his prey faster, Albeit with him receiving huge heavy backlash shocks from him losing his franxx parts in the process each time until nothing but a heavily damaged torso and head remained.

When outside of battle he was in fact very cold to his own comrades, Not responding to them at all. He just kept to himself, And stayed in his cell, Always curing up into a ball in his home that was the corner. Okami's visions of his friends over the years was also starting to get hazy, And only images of Klaxosaur dead bodies, Blue blood, And visions of punishment for his actions were all that showed in his broken mind. Even his comforting visions of Ichigo were beginning to slowly break apart, Piece by piece.

Okami never once spoke or interacted with his so called "Comrades". They were far too feral to have a conversation with. All they did was follow orders from their leader, And ate their very flesh as their only food source. Okami still couldn't get used to consuming his own body, And was always forced to eat his own flesh by Code 225 from time to time. However behind his back, He always threw it back up whenever he left him alone.

Okami was leery of trusting people now, He wasn't like that before he came to plantation 78. But then again, He wasn't subjected to this kind of hell either. There was no freedom in plantation 78. You couldn't walk around, You couldn't visit your comrades in their cells, You couldn't do a damn thing but stay in your cell and be ordered to the hanger to get into your franxx. Everything was extremely limited in the place, And that's what Okami hated the most. He wanted something, Anything to break him out of this dead end.

As Okami was in his own personal space, Trying to envision something other than the horrors that he done, The door had opened as two guards came to get him.

"Code 300, Come. You are to be deployed for a mission" one of the guards told him.

Okami then lifted his head at them and slowly began to get up and follow them without question. He quietly followed them to the hanger and got into his franxx, As he then took off his upper clothing and linked up to the robot. The painful shock was something that, Even now he couldn't get used to. He always still grunted or yelped in pain whenever he linked up with his franxx. Okami then looked at his surroundings through his franxx visors, He was that his comrades were already gone.

He didn't question it at all, He just wanted the mission to be done and go back to his peace and quiet corner of solitude. However he then heard the sound of another franxx coming over to his.

Unfortunately it was Code 225.

'Shit...not this son of a bitch...!' Okami thought with bitterness and anger. During the time of his 10 years as a Belladonna unit soldier, Okami had only been showing a single emotion that stayed with him ever since they were given their franxx: Anger. This single minded emotion was what drove him to kill the Klaxosaurs without hesitation. But this anger also was birthed from both the Seven Sages and especially Code 225. The mere mention of Papa would cause Okami to go into an absolute rage, And that anger for him only grew and grew as the years went on. But during the years, He never did understand what the doctor had told him when he told him that now was the "Time to act".

"Hey! How's my Belladonna today?" Code 225 asked Okami with a slap to the back. This only made Okami grit his teeth and walk away from him as he then headed out of the base as Code 225 followed him. "Hey now, Where do you think you're going?" Code 225 asked him.

"Doing my job..." Okami responded in a bitter tone.

"Is that any way to speak to your leader?" Code 225 asked him in a bit of a demanding tone of voice.

Okami didn't respond to his question and that quickly made Code 225 upset. Code 225 then grabbed Okami's franxx and punched his franxx in the chest, Okami quickly felt the painful backlash shock in his chest, Getting a hard grunt to escape his mouth. That's when an image of Code 225 appeared on Okami's cockpit visor. "Listen you dog! You will answer me when I ask you a question! Understand?! You WILL obey me when I am giving orders! And I will not be ignored! Or spoken back to! You have been within my plantation for the past 10 years! And even now you still don't respect me! No matter how much I punish you!".

Code 225 then held Okami's nightshade franxx by the neck, Okami could feel his own air support starting to leave his own body. Code 225 then pulled his franxxs face close to his robots face. "Do...you...understand now?" Code 225 spoke to him in a much darker tone. Okami couldn't respond to him, On a account of two reasons:

One: he was being strangled.

Two: he refused to give him an answer.

Code 225 didn't get an answer from him, This made him even madder, As he then threw Okami to the ground and actually walked onto his franxx body, Almost crushing the chest and left arm. The backlash came back even harder with the amount of pressure that Code 225 put into his hard steps onto Okami's franxx. And as a result, This caused Okami to become even angrier than before because of this. The two very rarely worked together because of how much they clashed with each other on occasions. Okami refusing to follow Code 225's orders, And Code 225 always making sure to punish him for it.

However they had to work together today because of a mission that a few of the Belladonnas that were tasked with taking care of the mission hadn't returned. And so they were tasked to investigate and kill the target if it was still alive.

-the old city-

The two had made their way to an old city, A relic of the old world that was abandoned by humans long ago. The information that was given to them was that their comrades and the target were last seen here. Okami had a standard issue javelin bolt gun and a longsword with him, While Code 225 had his personal club and a .950 JDJ Caliber Rifle. The two used their thrusters to carefully search the place for clues, Okami was mostly fascinated by the old city. It's large towers, And small shops that were scattered.

Code 225 then called him via video chat.

"Be on guard" he told him "We have to find our comrades and whatever Klaxosaur that they had to go after". Okami nodded at him, But in reality, He could have cared less about his comrades. They were basically wild monsters anyway in his eyes, So why care? Plus they were all expendable, So why even bother trying to look for them? But he kept these questions to himself and just followed his bastered leaders orders. The two kept carefully going into the old city further and further, Until they then heard a noise.

"What was that?" Okami asked Code 225.

"Probably the Klaxosaur that the original team didn't take care off" he responded back "Let's find it and then look for our comrades".

The two then kept going deeper into the city, They heard the sound again, Only this time it sounded closer to them. This made them stop in their tracks. Code 225 got his club ready, As Okami had his bolt gun aimed. "That sounded close" Okami muttered as he looked at his surroundings "You think this Klaxosaur might be underground?".

"Perhaps...Let's split up and find it!" Code 225 ordered. Okami quickly went off as soon as he had told him to do so, Mainly to get away from him and be at peace in solitude once more. Okami dashed to the east, Checking his blind spots for any Klaxosaurs. He didn't find anything however. Okami then began to ponder a bit. "Nothing so far...hmm, Maybe we're just here to see if our comrades are dead or alive? Heh, Not that it really matters!" Okami pondered about their mission. However as he kept going he then saw what appeared to be a bookstore. This instantly caught his attention as he made his franxx stop as he then unlinked himself from it and opened the hatch.

"A place for books out here?" Okami pondered out-loud as he climbed down his franxx and landed on the ground and walked over to the ancient small building. He made his way inside the large open hole and looked around, He saw thousands of books, All either burned, Torn up, Or completely destroyed by years of being unkept in good condition. Okami had read some books while at the garden with his friends, And that made him remember them for only a brief moment in his head. However as he kept exploring, He then saw a small rack of books with the word above the shop labeled "Mangas".

"Man..gas...? What kind of books are these?".

He walked into the open book rack, He saw many manga books with pictures of colored characters on the front covers. He had never seen these in the garden before when he was in their library of books, And these strange books were already catching his interest. He then picked one of the manga books up and opened it...

To his surprise, It was a picture book. It had images of different characters, Strange oval circles that had a weird language in them, If it would even be called a language to begin with. Seeing this absolutely blew Okami away. He then skimmed it, Unfortunately it was also messed up. He frowned at this discovery.

"Oh come on! Even this picture book is ruined!" He expressed with disappointment as he then placed it back onto it's shelf. He glanced at some of the other manga books, Until he saw one in a glass case, That was surprisingly untouched by dirt, Dust, Nor did it look worn out or ruined. And the glass case that covered it was still in tact. Okami smiled as he went over to it, He looked at the manga book to see what it's title had said:

"Iron blooded orphans: Mobile Suit Gundam Gekko. English translation".

Reading the name of the book out-loud to himself made him question some things about it: what was a gundam? What was an orphan? What was a mobile suit? All of this new information made him want to read this book now. Okami then looked around the glass case, Only to see that it was locked.

"Locked huh? Heh, Not for long" Okami stated as he then smashed the glass with his Klaxosaur arm, It hurt obviously, But he didn't care now that he had the manga book in his possession. He cleaned off the shards of glass that was on the top of the cover and picked it up and looked at it carefully. This manga book was in great condition, And it was surprisingly a very large manga book too! Weighing about the size of a small dictionary. Okami then opened it and like the front of the book said, The words were in english. He skimmed through it to read each word and he understood it well. He then glanced at the end of the book to see colorful pictures of different machines that had that word gundam at the end of them.

"Interesting, So the people of the old world had these franxx? But I wonder why the doctor renamed them to this term back then?" Okami questioned. Unfortunately his questions were going to have to wait when he heard what sounded like yelling coming from his franxx. Okami took his newfound book and rushed to his franxx and climbed in and got strapped. Only to then notice that the audio chat was on the whole time he had been gone.

"YOU DAMN FAILURE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? IF I FIND YOU WHEN I KILL THIS KLAXOSAUR! I SHALL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!".

Code 225 was yelling on the audio while he sounds of a struggle could also be heard. Okami rolled his eyes, As he then rushed over to his leader in a hurry.

Okami quickly contacted him:

"Hey!".

"Code 300! Where were you when I ordered you to get back to my location!? I have been calling you for 23 minuets! You're so going to be punished for this disobedience!".

"Yeah yeah, Whatever. Look, Let's just-".

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?".

Okami was really starting to get annoyed by Code 225 and his damn ungodly attitude, So he completely turned off both his audio and video chat communication systems and just headed over to his location. It didn't take him long to find his leader and his comrades, All of which were killed. Their franxx heads were crushed and torn off. And from the looks of it, It looked like 5 of them.

But right now, Killing this Klaxosaur was what mattered right now, And as soon as he he saw it, The Klaxosaur in question was none other than a Katze-Chimare. This type wasn't anything new to the Belladonna unit because they had been hunting them since they had started piloting their franxx, To the point of extinction. This katze was slightly bigger, And was heavily wounded, But still able to fight.

Code 225 was trying to hold it off alone with his franxxs chainsaw, But it proved much more formidable than he had expected. He then saw Okami come over to him and grunted.

"About time your worthless ass got here!" Code 225 spat as he was now trying to push the Klaxosaur back, Okami then began to smirk as he then had that look of excitement in his eyes and face, Smiling like some sort of lunatic.

"Let's see what you've got!" Okami roared as he then purposely got angry, Starting up his franxxs stampede mode. As soon as his franxx jumped into the air, It transformed into it's animal form and landed onto the Klaxosaurs back. The katze then thrashed around to get the franxx off of it, Using it's only remaining tendril tail left as a whip. It was able to hit the mecha a few times, But it then resorted to running into the buildings to knock the franxx off of it. It did this at least four times, But Okami remained his grip on it. He was digging his franxxs claws into the beast, Hearing it sharp howls and growls of anger. Okami then jumped off of the monsters back landing next to Code 225.

"You done messing around?" Code 225 asked him.

"Just shut up and let's kill this thing!" Okami responded as both he and Code 225 then rushed at the katze Klaxosaur, The Klaxosaur then rushed at them as well, Causing all three of them to slam into each other with a heavy impact. Code 225 and Okami got the backlash from it, While Code 225's chainsaw had actually imbedded itself into the Klaxosaurs skull. Okami noticed his and took the weapon into his animal mouth and pulled it down to it's side. The beast was in far too much pain to fight back, Giving Okami much ample time to then run forward with the chainsaw in it's mouth and gut open the beasts skull all the way to it's tail. It's upper body was now opened, And Code 225 took that opportunity to grab both slightly open ends, And then proceeded to rip the monster in half, As it's yellow and blue core fell out of it's body. Code 225 then stomped on the core, As he then dropped the two ripped half's of the Klaxosaur to the ground. Okami walked over to him, Dropping his leaders weapon from his mouth.

"Jobs done" Okami said "Now-agh!".

Okami's sentence was cut short by the swift swipe of Code 225's club weapon. He then transformed it into it's chainsaw form as he used his mechas foot to then stomp on Okami's stampede form.

"Let's get one thing straight, Code 300!" Code 225 informer him "Don't you ever ignore me! Don't give me orders! And especially don't wield my own weapon! GOT IT!?". And with that Code 225 left Okami once again to pick himself up. Okami sighed, He knew that he would be punished for this, But he didn't care at that moment. Because all that mattered now, Was reading that book he had found. He smiled to himself.

"Tch! Stupid jerk...but at least I'll get my peace and quiet back home. Especially when I look over this book" he told himself.

A/n: long but yeah. Guess I cannot go five minutes without putting gundam in something. Sorry, But I just really love mecha crossovers. And yes, He'll get a custom franxx based on a gundam. But that's for latter.


End file.
